Madden O'Reilly
Madden O'Reilly also known by his ring name Madden Fierce is an American Born Second Generation Wrestler living in Cambridge, Massachusettes. He is the son of CCW Hall of Famers Kevin O'Reilly and Tristin O'Reilly. He currently works for Chaotic Championship Wrestling and wrestles for the Voltage Brand. In his early years he was born in Cambridge, Massachusettes on March 9, 1985 to Kevin and Tristin O'Reilly. He participated in all sports growing up, but was more notable for his Highschool Wrestling Career when he wrestled at the 180 Class at Matignon High School in Cambridge, MA. He was ranked number two in the state of Ma for best Highschool wrestlers. By the time he had graduated highschool he was at 180 wins and three losses. After graduating Higschool he enlisted in the United States Marines, where he served one active duty in Afgahnastan before he was honarably discharged when he was shot in the shoulder and was unable to continue. He returned to the United States in early 2006 and worked as a Bouncer at a local nightclub. His Wrestling Debut was in June 2006 when he appeared on CCW Darkend in the audience with his mother Tristin O'Reilly during his father Kevin O'Reilly's final match with the company before retiring. After his fathers match his mother and himself would join his father in the ring celebrating his final victory. Shortly after the show he was spoken to by current CCW Chairman Jayson Johnson about possibly joining CCW. He agreed and was sent to CWA, CCW's Training School in July 2006. He then made his CCW Debut in March 2007 wrestling for the now Defunct Darkened Brand. Where he would go on to win the Hardcore Championship. A few months after Chaotic Championship Wrestling would run into some Money Issues and would be temporarily closed down, Madden O'Reilly would leave the company as the Hardcore Champion and then began to wrestle in the Indy Scene. And would win a few minor championships with other Wrestling Companies. His 2010 CCW Return would happen in November 2010, when CCW Chairmen Jayson Johnson contacted several past Superstars about a return with the reopened company. He made his CCW Return when he had a Tournament match for the CCW International Championship on Collision. He would face Scott "The Future" Parker in a losing effort, but would not take his attention off of Parker even after losing the match. The following week he would go on into Interferring in Scott Parker's Semi Final Match costing him the win against Chris Majeroit. This would lead to a brief feud between Fierce and Parker where the two would meet at CCW's Pay-Per-View Frozen Resurgence he would win the match. His CCW Rebellion Debut would be the following day after CCW began to air a new Show Rebellion on Monday's. Within the first few episodes he was already engaged in a feud with CCW Legend Joseph King and his Protege Preston Churchill. For weeks the two would interfere in eachothers matches before they would meet in a ring which happened to be at CCW's Pay-Per-View Apocalypse. Unfortunately Madden lost the match thanks to an interference by Preston Churchill. Shortly after the Pay-Per-View the feud would continue when both men would go on to cost each other a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship. They never had a rematch. At DeJa Vu, O'Reilly who was having a secret romance with Former CCW Diva Selena Hollywood for the past few months would be put in an impromptu match when Hollywood's current boyfriend Emmett Daniel would catch O'Reilly and Hollywood together backstage. This would lead to a match later that night where Hollywood would cost Daniel the match and then celebrate with O'Reilly in the ring joining forces with him. The next day another draft would take place when another show would debut Wednesday Night Voltage. Hollywood and himself would then be drafted together while Daniel would be drafted to Collision ending their feud. His CCW Voltage Debut, Later that week he would then make his Voltage debut with Selena Hollywood by his side when he would go on to face Shadow Dark in a World Heavyweight Tournament match. He would walk out victorious thanks to Hollywood distracting Shadow Dark allowing O'Reilly to pick up the victory. The following week he would go on to face Aden Bell in the next part of the Tournament but it would end in a Double Disqualification when all hell would break loose when Tony Drake and Shadow Dark would interfere in the match. The next week Madden and Aden would receive a rematch this time Aden Bell would walk out victorious, leaving O'Reilly out of the Tournament. That wouldn't be the last time the two would meet in the ring, they would face each other for the last time the next week. Madden would be victorious this time due to an interference by xWaers when they attacked Aden Bell. The following week he would be placed in a match to determine the Number One Contender for Jeremy Braxton's Imperial Championship. He would be victorious and earn a shot at the title the following week at Warzone he would not be victorious due to Lenny Carlton interferring in the match on Jeremy Braxtons behalf. In his Personal life he is currently dating former CCW Diva Selena Hollywood, and currently resides in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. His Current Awards and Past Accomplishments; *CCW Hardcore Champion 1x